Percy Jackson and the Loch Ness Monster
by Some-Awesome-Angie
Summary: After the war with Gaea if finally over, Percy finds himself at the shores of camp, enjoying every moment he can to be by himself. From there he decides to go for a swim and go deeper and deeper into the ocean...only to meet the creature that everyone thought was just a myth. Is every myth true in the Percy Jackson world? Better than it sounds. READ! Pls review.


**Hey there again!**

**So, I watched this movie called 'The Water Horse: Legend of the Deep' If you haven't seen it, this is what it's all about: spoiler* and it's about this boy who finds the Loch Ness monster, saves it, and raised it until it gets bigger and bigger until it goes into the water.**

**So, I was watching it while also reading a FF called 'My friends' by Daizels *You need to read it! It is true poetry! It's amazing!* and I was thinking "What if Percy met the Loch Ness monster? What would happen?" So, I thought it would be cool to write an FF about it.**

**Tell me what you think about it. Please review. I really want to know what you guys thought of it!**

**Sorry for any grammar errors.**

**(Takes place after the war with Gaea and the giants)**

**So, enough A/N: LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Percy can't explain the feeling he gets when he swims in the water.

He just can't. Simple as that.

The feeling was so intense, there really was no words for it.

Ever since he was little, his mom would take him to the beach and let him go and swim. He never needed swimming lessons or his mom to go into the water to help him. He just...knew.

Of course now, he's 17 and now understands why. He found out when he was twelve that he was a demigod. And it wasn't a big surprise when he found out that his dad was Poseidon: God of the seas. That made a lot more sence.

And after the war with Gaea was over, the Roman and Greek's decided to combine their camps all into one and called it Camp Demigod. Now, every cabin had each god or goddess, but both Greek and Roman. There was the Athena/Minerva, the Hephaestus/Vulcan, and Aphrodite/Venus and-well, you get the point.

And even though there was only him and Tyson is the Poseidon/Neptune cabin, he was fine with it. There hasn't been a son or daughter of Neptune yet and not a Poseidon one either. But he never complained.

Everyone got along fine after the war was over. Hazel and Frank were still together, though they would break up and then get back together, so you would never know if they were together or and Jason were still together and were just...living on. Percy and Annabeth made it out of Tartarus thanks to Nico and everyone else and were just spending as much time together as they could. Leo made it out alright too. After the war, him and Hazel became closer friends and now there was always a rumor that if Hazel and Frank broke up again, that she would go out with Leo, but Percy never really paid attention to the 'gossip' around camp.

But, that's what life's like now, and Percy was as happy as ever. Him and Annabeth were as close as ever. After they had fallen into Tartarus, he didn't really know what was going to happen after that. After they had fallen off the cliff, the one thing he knew for sure that happened after that was just falling. They both held on to each other and felt like there was no end. Like a bottomless pit. After what felt like an eternity, the next thing he felt was pain, all over. They had reached hell. And it the worst experience of his life. To this day, he remembers it like it happened yesterday. When he woke up, he found himself face to face with the worst monsters known to man, along with monsters that he had fought in the past. Just when he thought that he couldn't do anymore, him and Annabeth found the Doors of Death, and with the help of the crew of the _Argo II_, they both helped closed the doors...

Percy closed his eyes at the memory. He didn't like to think about it. He took a deep breath and looked back at the sunset.

Percy always loved to watch the sunset. Him and his mom also liked to watch the sunsets. When they were on vacation, they would go outside the cabin that him and mom always went to.

Percy was sitting on the sand at the beach at Camp Demigod, just trying to spend as much time as he could alone. He was really tired after the war. He didn't even realize it until now. After saving the world twice, it can really make you tired.

As Percy sat there, absorbing the coolness of the sand, and just taking deep breaths and making the most of the moment. _If only Annabeth were here_, he thought. And his prayer was answered, when a certain daughter of Athena came walking up to him with a smile on her face.

"Hey Seaweed Brain," she said as she sat down next to him.

He just smiled. "Hey there Annabeth. What you doing here?"

"What? I can't just see my boyfriend?"

He just looked at here with a little smirk on his face. "Come on, why are you really here? You don't just _come_ to see me."

She looked at him for a moment, before closing her eyes and sighed. "Alright. I was really bored and had nothing better to do."

He just looked at her with a shocked face. "Wow. I'm glad that I'm the one thing you go to when your bored! Yeah, makes me feel _really_ special. I must be the best boyfriend in the world!"

She punches him in the arm with him saying "OUCH!" along with it. "Yes, you are." He just rolls his eyes.

"So, what you doing? I've never seen you along at the beach just watching the sunset."

He shrugged. "I don't know." She grabbed his hand.

"You know, if you didn't know, I'm kind of your girlfriend. I would like to know what happens in that head of yours." She slightly poked his head. He smiled and shoved her lightly.

"Shut up." She smiled and laughed.

"Ok. Well, I have to go back and help for the ceremony tomorrow. Night Seaweed Brain," she said while getting up and pecking him a kiss good night.

_Oh that's right_, Percy thought, _tomorrow was the anniversary_. Last year, Percy, Annabeth, and the rest of the crew on the _Argo II_ had come back from their quest with Gaea. He still couldn't belive it. It had been pure luck that they all had come back to camp alive.

As the thought faded away, he focused at the sunset once more. How the sky was an astonishing mixture of purple, orange, and red. And as the sun got smaller and smaller with each second passing by, how the once bright colors started turning an even darker shade, and the light of the sun fading too. He looked at the water, and how it moved. The light reflecting off it in a pretty dance, along with little sparkles with each movement. How it moved so swiftly, yet forceful. The water can always be unpredictable. Always doing really, whatever it wants. Of course it's not completely true, but when you think about it...

Percy thought it over until he finally made up his mind. He got up and started heading towards the water, his bare feet digging into the sand with each step he took. Once he got there, he looked back with a little smile on his face, and made sure that no one was behind him, before diving head first into the water.

* * *

The water was nice and cool, with the feeling Percy always has when he was in the water, making him smile widely.

As soon as Percy hit the water, his whole body went numb just for that one second. It sent shivers all over his body, but then the feeling went away as his body got use to the coolness of the water.

Percy closed his eyes and opened them so that he could get use to the water. Once his eyes adjusted, he saw yet another image that he would never get tired of seeing.

The blue of the water became the most beautiful blue you could ever see. More fish of different species swam by, along with a lot of annoying voices inside of Percy's head saying stuff like '_Son of Poseidon!_' and '_Hello son of Poseidon!_' A lot of Son of Poseidon crap that would annoy Percy until the day he died. The different colors of the fish swirled in a pretty design and made a rainbow under water. The light of the sunset above made the water almost crystal clear, so Percy could see all the plants and animals perfectly.

Percy smiled at the sight and started to swim around. He admired the beauty of the ocean while it last, because it was sunset, he was going to have to go in soon, so he just wanted to spend some time by himself. Just him. Not Annabeth, not Tyson. And as much as he loved them along with the rest of his friends. He just would complain to himself sometimes that he could just spend some time to himself.

As Percy swam through his father's domine, he noticed something he hadn't noticed before: a cave. An actual under sea cave. Percy was kind of excited about it because he had never seen an undersea cave in his whole life. But he was also very cautious as he swam up to it; you never know what might be in there.

When Percy was only a couple of feet away from the cave entrance, he grabbed out his sword, Riptide, looked at the cave once more, before swimming into the darkness.

* * *

The cave was darker than Percy had expected it to be.

And really long too. And that kind of sucks for a ADHD demigod like him. He held out his other free hand to make sure that he didn't bump into anything, but it didn't help that much. He kept on bumping to little pillars of sold rock and him almost breaking his head open. But thanks to the faint glow of his sword, he was able to at least make sure he wouldn't come back to camp with a concussion.

But his plan didn't quite work out that well. As he turned his head for a split second and put his free hand down, he hit face first into a rock pillar the size of a school desk. Percy groaned and put his hand to where it hurt the most. He could already feel the not forming.

After that little accident, he started swimming once again. Percy didn't really know why he wanted to keep on going into this cave. He had never seen this cave before and he had been in the water from Camp Demigod many of times and had never once seen this cave before, and the entrance was at least the size 15 feet in length. And it has to be the longest cave Percy has been in his life. (Well, to be fair, he really hadn't been in that many caves.)

And Percy couldn't really explain about the feeling he had about it. He just knew that there was something about the cave that Percy knew wasn't good news.

But the cave finally stopped and ended with this big room. It was surrounded in big piles of rocks, and the one thing Percy was not expecting to see.

Jewels.

Ruby's, diamonds, pearls, you name it, it was there. And there was a lot of them. Piles of them, each separated in different sections of the room. Percy, still in shock, slowly swimming over to where a pile of pearls were. He stared at it for a second, before picking one of the biggest ones there. He turned it in his hand and looked at it real closely. _How did it end up in here?_ Percy thought. He set it down and headed towards the other piles of jewels.

As he swam, the tip of his sword hit an object. Percy brought the spot of where it hit to his face, and saw red blood on the tip. His eyes widened, as he backed away, and saw a pair of red eyes almost as red as the pile of rubies next to him, staring right at him.

* * *

**There you guys have it!**

**Yeah, I know I've been missing from my other FF and made time to do this one. But I've been busy from school and everyday life and I just thought of this and started this. But I do have my other chapters ready for my other stories so don't worry.**

**Also, I just wanted to let you know, that I have a friend that has a Deviant Art account, and she is a really good at drawing anime, so, she is my sponsor for my FF stories. If you want to look at her drawings, look up SirenzElf. Make sure you read the journal entries too.**

**Also, just to let you know, I wasn't really going to make this a multi-chapter story at first. I was going to make it a one shot, but I thought that it would be really different if I made it a mulit-chapter.**

**So, review, favorite, follow, I don't care. Do one of the three or do all of them. Please tell me what you think about it.**

**If you want to find out what happens to Percy, I'll need 5 reviews for the next chapter. I will try to update as much as I can.**

**All reviews are awesome!**

**Thx ur awesome! :)**


End file.
